


Bath Time

by FarlanChurch_isthemumfriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Power Outage, What the fuck even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarlanChurch_isthemumfriend/pseuds/FarlanChurch_isthemumfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America decides to join Japan in the bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> This a 3am mistake. I haven't seen all of Hetalia yet (I think I'm 15 episodes into beautiful world), nor have I read the manga, so I apologise if something seems off from the manga or anything that happens after that point. Also like I said I wrote this at 3am (and finished at like 15 past 4) so the writing quality is probably poor, so sorry about that.

Japan was lying calmly in the bath, which he had surrounded by little candles, because there had been a power outage in his and America's area and it was quite late at night. He thought how he should start setting candles out for his baths more often, as he found it made it more relaxing - at least it would be if he had bought them and they smelt of flowers, rather than the food scented ones Alfred had bought. Not that they didn't smell nice, they just made him feel hungry instead of relaxed. He closed his eyes as he soaked in the warm water, and the smell of freshly baked apple pie filled the room. He started to here some very fast thumping sounds approaching the door, and it wasn't long until he heard the slam open and an annoying loud sound fill the room.  
"JAPAN!" Oh, that sound was America.  
"Oh I didn't realise you were still in the bath, oh well! Hey, I'm bored, do you know what I could do. Ooh I know, I'll join you!" Before Japan even had time to protest, he saw America undress at an alarmingly fast pace, and then basically cannon ball into the bath, getting water everywhere as well as nearly knocking over the candles.  
"Wow dude, that was totally fun you should get in like that too" the volume of his voice completely ruined any of the nice mood that was left.  
"Um, I don't think I will. Er Mr. America I don't think I feel very comfortable with sharing a bath with you. And why are you here anyway?"  
"I already told you, I was bored. 'Cause of there's no power, I can't play any of my games, and it's too dark for me to go outside. So, I was like 'I wonder if Japan is out of the bath yet' and then it smelt really nice like food in here, so I came  By the way, what is that anyway, it smells delicious?" He answered, his words becoming quicker as he talked and then took a deep breath, as if he'd forgotten to breath whilst speaking. Also completely ignoring Japan's discomfort.  
"It's the apple pie scented candles that you bought. But why are you actually in the bath?"  
"Oh really? Cool. I don't know I kinda needed a bath I guess, and this one was already run so..."  
"But I'm already in the bath!" Japan snapped, but apparently not enough for America to care, or probably even notice.  
"Anyway, I brought toys so we can play with them." He tipped the box of toys upside-down, all of them falling out; including some water guns, ships, tiny soldiers (which sank to the bottom), and even a little bath toy of that bird that sits on Mr. Prussia. Wait, if he had all these bath toys with him...did he plan this?  
"Um, I suppose we could, if you're not gonna get out. What should we play?" Japan wasn't very sure about this, but it really didn't seem like America was getting out anytime soon.  
"How about a war game, we can be opposite sides in an oversea war. Umm, I'm gonna be America, that way I can't lose, and I want this ship. What country are you gonna be?" Japan looked at the conveniently placed ship his friend had chose, _'What a conveniently placed ship my friend has chose'_ he thought.  
"I think I will be Japan, I suppose this is my ship then"  he held a quite boring looking boat, that clearly hadn't been used much.  
"Oh yeah, of course. Haha! Okay, let us go...to war!" He put on an unnecessarily dramatic voice for that last part.  
"Surely we already put up with enough actual war, why are we playing it now." Japan pointed out, only to be seemingly ignored by America, who just started to splash his ship about and make gun noises.  
The two countries played there war game for about ten minutes, before America loudly announced that he was bored again, and then made something up about a meteorite coming and only hitting Japan's ships. Japan had actually enjoyed the ridiculous game more than he'd like to admit, even if the game was unfairly biased in the others favour. America's ship at some point gained the power of lasers, as well as America constantly shooting Japan in the face with a water gun. The western country had been re-enacting the titanic with toy soldiers, when he suddenly caught Japan off guard with a quite random question.  
"Hey dude, have you ever been kissed?" Although he asked very casually, not even looking up from his mini theatre, he still greatly flustered Japan.  
"U-h um, w-why? Why would you ask tha-at?" He stuttered out.  
"Haha! Dude calm down, it's just a question. I was just wondering 'cause like even though like it was such a tragic story, The Titanic still had a like love story to it - it really is a piece of fictional genius" Oh no, does he really think the titanic is just a film? "So, I was thinking about romance and stuff, and I was wondering, cause you like you personal space and stuff and you aren't very talkative, have any been kissed or anything."  
"W-w-well I er, I guess, technically, I suppose I haven't been. But it's not like I need to, I don't even really want. Well, I mean I do want to kind of, but I don't. I want to kiss someone, because I haven't, but there isn't any one I blah blah blah -" America just stopped really listening, he could barely understand the guy any way, _'holy shit dude, I've really made him lose his cool. It's kinda funny though, in a way. But also kinda annoying, I should shut him up'_  
Japan was suddenly cut off but America's hands squashing either side of his face and his lips being pressed against his own. Japan just sat there wide-eyed in shock, until America pulled away. The man didn't even say anything he just went back to his ships.  
"Um, Mr. America I'm quite confused. Why did you just kiss me?"  
"Huh? Oh well you know, it was kinda like I'd broke you and you were malfunctioning or something, so I thought that I'd try and distract to shut you up, cause you were scaring me a little."  
"Oh, okay that's fine then I guess" Japan honestly felt kind of uncomfortable again, not necessarily because of the kiss itself, there wasn't really a lot to it, but it was more because they were naked whilst it was happening.  
"Hey, that means I was kind of like your first kiss then, haha!"  
"Yes, I suppose you're right."  _'So, not only was my first kiss another man, but it was Mr. America of all people'_  
"Look at this ship I found, I forgot I had this one. This could be where our to sides stood to make an alliance or something. It's so long and straight, I think it's an aircraft carrier or something. Cool!" Japan looked at the ship, he was write it was an aircraft carrier and it was very straight.  
"It could be, but I don't think that our ship is that straight"  
"Huh?"  America had stop playing attention again, and was back to putting the little soldiers on the carrier. All of a sudden the lights began to all buzz back on, and they could see each other in much more detail now. "Ew gross we're both all wrinkly now, how long were we in here for. OH MY GOD DUDE YOU ARE TOTALLY BLUSHING, IS THAT FROM THE KISS?!"  
"Umm, maybe" Japan was a bit flustered, yet again, but that that was from noticing something else that the lights had made more clear. Where was that conveniently placed ship now?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if they're a bit out of character, I don't write much so I'm gonna blame it on that.


End file.
